teshol_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrith Shadowbane
Andrith is the sister of Vahlka Shadowbane. A monk, adventurer, and noted criminal. Andrith has since escaped the prison in Umbravall known as Deephold with the aid of the ancient red dragon Daggerspine. The dragon's escape caused massive damage to Umbravall, killing many and marking Andrith as a wanted criminal and murderer by the Drow Empire. She stands accused of heresy and grand theft; as well as held accountable for the deaths caused by Daggerspine's escape. Appearance and Personality Andrith is a short and waifish drow woman. She stands at barely 5'ft tall, and probably does not even weigh 100lbs. Andrith is about 200 years old. She has dark charcoal grey skin and short white hair cut at her chin. Andrith is missing her left eye, she wears an eyepatch to cover her "black-eye"; a device that has replaced her real eye that allows the Nightwardens to identify her should they find her and will kill her if it is ever removed. Her remaining eye is bright violet. She presumably has several tattoos, having started a tradition of covering up her scars with art for each year of freedom. Andrith is a writer, and tends to speak poetically even in casual conversation and correspondence. She was a quiet, frail, and soft-hearted child (particularly for the Drow) and often subject to derision from even her own family. Vahlka has suggested that Andrith was not quite as easy to get along with as her writing or Deacon's idealistic portrayal of her might make her seem - but the other party members, particularly Olivia, disregard that. Backstory Andrith was born in Umbravall and never seemed to quite fit in within the society there. Nonetheless, she had some training as a cleric of Lolth, though she has since broken her bond with the goddess. Andrith apparently "stole something from the Empress" to land herself in the Deephold - the players later learned that Allegreyana is what she stole. Andrith was locked in Deephold for about sixty years before escaping when the red dragon Daggerspine broke free and destroyed a great deal of Umbravall. She claims that a voice told her when to make a break for it, and that as she was leaving she left the wards guarding the prison disabled - allowing Daggerspine and many of the other inmates to escape. She has published two novels. Andrith died during a battle with the black dragon Crow. Deacon Rothford, her party's cleric and her close friend, resurrected her. Relationships Vahlka and Andrith were close as children but have gradually fallen apart over many years. Even after their reunion their relationship is strained. Andrith has attempted to mend the relationship; plying her sister with snacks and lending a sympathetic ear often - but to little effect. Despite the strain on their relationship, Vahlka remains fiercely protective of Andrith, to the younger drow's slight frustration. Andrith is in love with her high-elven wife Grey, a wild mage that is a member of her party. She waxes poetic about how much she loves the mage in several letters and journal entries. She seems to be very close to Deacon, another member of her party. Deacon idealizes her and is likely in love with her, but she views him as something like a twin, "born under the same dark star". She attempted to comfort him in a letter written after he resurrected her. Trivia * Andrith was originally supposed to be found petrified inside the paladin's crypt in Shark's Maw Isle. Then...Vahlka happened and Dex made the plot 20x bigger. * Andrith was premature when she was born. * She is a very picky eater and hardly ever eats anything substantial * Andrith was named "Diana" in the first draft of her character. It was changed to Andraste ''and then finally to ''Andrith, which is a corruption of the former. * In the original notes pre-game, Andrith was a wood elven high priestess who went rogue while out on a mission. She became drow in later revisions. * Andrith has insight expertise and 20 wisdom and can see 100% through everyone's bullshit and Vahlka hates it and Olivia doesn't know it yet but she's going to hate it too. * Andrith has a pet giant spider named Montgomery - he's bright blue, old, fat and, like Boris, a very good boy. Relevant Quotes "I am such a lesbian." "Who invented wasps? Which deity was it? Hey, god who invented wasps? I’m going to fight you." Category:Major Characters Category:Major NPCs Category:NPCs Category:Andrith's Party